Quod Magicae Musicorum
by raeynstorm
Summary: Post War AU. Severus Snape wants to unravel the mystery behind Eleanor Oakensen, the new Potions Mistress at Hogwarts. She proves most intriguing. Has Snape met his match? Only time will tell. Rated M for later chapters, I will warn readers when the M rating applies. WARNING: Brief descriptions of rape and murder.
1. Quod Magicae Musicorum

Chapter 1

Severus Snape strode through the silent corridors of a Hogwarts in August, no students to be seen, the tranquility only interrupted by the occasional movement of a portrait or ghost. Eight years had passed since the Battle of Hogwarts, and after a quick restoration, (after all, magic does expedite these things) the castle was back to its usual glory, as was the former potions master. After the war and a miraculous recovery from an infamous snake attack, his name was cleared by the testimony of the "Chosen One", and he was free to do as he pleased. No longer needed to be a double agent and spy, he had been at a loss as to what to do with himself. The only place he'd ever felt at home was Hogwarts, yet he wasn't sure he wanted (or would be allowed) to return there.

As fate would have it, Minerva McGonagall was appointed Headmistress after the war, and she all but begged him to resume his post as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, and to be her Deputy Headmaster. She felt badly about all the trouble she caused him during his headship, though she blamed him for not sharing the details of Dumbledore's plans with her. They had resumed a friendship that was awkward at first, but became comfortable over time. Severus appreciated her forgiveness, and she appreciated his help in maintaining order at Hogwarts. She valued his opinion on many aspects of running the school, which was why he was heading to her office in the middle of summer.

Snape reached the stone gargoyle and uttered the password (Talisker) and ascended up to the head's office. He knocked on the door and she bid him enter.

"Ah Severus! Thank you for taking time out of your holiday to offer me your assistance." Minerva McGonagall was sitting at her desk, eying him beadily.

Severus rolled his eyes and sat in one of the chairs in front of her desk. "You still haven't told me what exactly I am here to help you with, Minerva. I'm rather intrigued."

"Well Severus, I wanted your assistance in interviewing my final candidate for the potions position, as I've been rather disappointed in the rest."

"Oh how thrilling. Who shall we be interviewing? I already gave you my opinion on the rest, and I'm not surprised you found them unsatisfactory." he replied with disdain.

The three potential candidates she had owled him made him shudder. Two had obtained their potions mastery, but were some of the most pompous windbags Severus had ever encountered. The third showed promise, but he was finishing his apprenticeship and had no teaching experience. A potions master needed his wits about him. Severus would rather leave the post empty then have some incompetent fool teaching the class. And that was saying something, as Snape valued the importance of potions almost as much as defense against the dark arts.

"I received a last minute application from a Miss Eleanor Oakensen, and I am hoping to offer her the post, so long as her interview goes well. I know you are familiar with some of her work, but I also wanted to be sure you were comfortable with the possibility of her becoming your colleague, and working in close proximity with her." Minerva eyed Severus cautiously. "Poppy filled me in on the details of how you were saved from that blasted snake wound".

Snape stood up abruptly and began pacing the office. He was irritated that Poppy had shared the details of his recovery with Minerva, but understood why, with the possibility of his savior coming to live and work in close proximity with him.

Eleanor Oakensen had developed the most powerful antivenom known to Wizardkind at the mere age of 17. Her late father had gone to school with Poppy Pomfrey, and after reading about Nagini's attack on Arthur Weasley, Eleanor sent some phials of the antivenom to the matron, hoping that it may help someone in need. Of course blasted Hermione Granger had immediately summoned Poppy as soon as she encountered Severus in the shack, and Poppy came and immediately administered those phials, as well as a hefty amount of blood replenishing potion. He owed all three women his life. He had long admired Miss Oakensen's work, though he initially resented her. Although he didn't know her, he compared her in his mind to a swotty little Gryffindor, always barging in playing the hero without considering the consequences. In truth, he had not expected to survive the war, and had become comfortable with the idea of death.

Surviving had opened up a whole new world of complications, as Saint Potter had shared all the intimate details of his life with the greater wizarding world, in order to prove his innocence. He had more or less come to terms with his continued existence, and supposed he was grateful to be alive. Except for the times he had to go out in public and was bombarded with witches both swooning over and pitying him, thinking him a hopeless romantic. At those times he fervently wished he was rotting away in Azkaban. He generally wasn't bothered at Hogwarts, he treated his students as strictly as he ever had, although with the war over he was allowed to be fairer. He received more admiration than before, and his students respected him for his knowledge of the dark arts as well as his heroism as a spy. Hogwarts was really the only place he felt comfortable and accepted. He feared losing that comfort. He knew his resentment was unfounded, but he wasn't sure how he would react when the conversation would inevitably come about.

"Severus, are you quite alright?" Minerva asked, concern in her eyes.

Snape glared in her direction. "I'm fine, Minerva. Honestly, I really don't think I need to be here. Miss Oakensen is brilliant. You know I've long admired her father's work, he was one of the most innovative Potioneers of our time, he invented Veritaserum, for God's sake! She proved herself brilliant before even attempting her potions apprenticeship, by inventing the Snakewood Antivenom. She's saved countless lives, mine included. You can hire whoever the hell you want, you don't need to worry about my feelings on the matter. Now if you don't mind, I'll take my leave."

Minerva stood up angrily. "Take a seat, Severus. You aren't going anywhere, I require your assistance and you gave me your word. Miss Oakensen should be here any minute now."

Severus sat, looking daggers at Minerva. There was suddenly a knock on the door. "What impeccable timing," he muttered darkly.

"Come in," Minerva intoned pleasantly.

The door opened to reveal a young and rather beautiful witch. She was of average height, with wavy dark hair that hung just past her shoulders and bright hazel eyes. Severus immediately noticed the dark circles that were prominent underneath them. Her hair was unlike anything Severus had seen, it reminded him of rich woodgrain, with varying shades of blacks, browns, deep reds, and just a bit of amber. Dressed in a simple black gown that accentuated soft curves underneath her teaching robes, she strode into the office confidently, smiling pleasantly at the elderly witch and surly wizard in the office.

"Good afternoon! You must be Headmistress McGonagall! Thank you most sincerely for granting me an interview, it is a real honor and privilege for me to simply step foot into Hogwarts, I heard so much about this place from my parents as a child." She shook hands with Minerva.

"Thank you for coming. I trust Hagrid proved a satisfactory escort?" Minerva asked, smiling at the young witch.

"Yes! He was so kind and welcoming. He remembered my parents from their time at school here! He shared a bit of what he knew of the castle and grounds as we walked up. I got a good chuckle out of your password, by the way, Talisker is the name of my cat, as well as my favorite Scotch distillery."

Minerva's eyes lit up like a child's on Christmas morning. "Ah, so you are a Scotch drinker? How marvelous, I'm always looking for someone to appreciate a good Scotch with. Only Severus here usually indulges me." Eleanor turned her attention to Snape, who was looking as though he'd rather be anywhere else.

She held her hand out. "You must be Severus Snape. I've long admired your work in potions, and it is a pleasure to meet you." Severus begrudgingly stood up and shook her hand. He noted that she made a point not to say she had heard of him for being a spy or war hero who spent years atoning for his mistakes, as most did when they came in contact with him. He was grateful for that.

"Likewise, Miss Oakensen. Now that we have dispensed with the pleasantries, could we get on with the interview?" he asked, looking at Minerva impatiently. Eleanor raised an eyebrow, looking a bit taken aback by the aloof wizard, but sat in the chair next to Snape and folded her hands in her lap, looking at Minerva expectantly.

Minerva sat as well. "So, you are the daughter of Edward Oakensen, who as Severus and I are aware of was one of the most brilliant potioneers of our time. I remember him and your mother, Leandra, from their time in school, and I found them both kind, well mannered, and intelligent. Both were in Ravenclaw, if I remember correctly?" Eleanor nodded in confirmation.

"His innovations, as well as his invention of Veritaserum are legendary. I know he was a beloved potions master at Illvermorny for many years, and I must say I am so sorry that he was taken so young."

"Thank you," Eleanor replied emotionally. "I owe him so much and I miss him every day. He was a wonderful man and teacher and an even better father." Minerva looked down at her papers, and gave the witch a moment to collect herself.

"I've heard from Headmaster Fontaine at Ilvermorny, and he had nothing but wonderful things to say about you. You were sorted into the house of the Horned Serpent, and had top notch grades during your education there. You were so accomplished at potions that he asked you to cover the subject after your father's death, though you hadn't yet completed an apprenticeship." Eleanor nodded.

"He then asked if you would stay on and teach the following year when he was unable to find a suitable replacement, is that correct?" Minerva asked, looking for confirmation.

Eleanor nodded. "Yes, that is correct."

Severus leaned forward, curiosity getting the better of him.. "Rather unprecedented for him to allow you to teach that young and that long without your mastery. Why didn't you decline and immediately start your apprenticeship after completing your education at Ilvermorny?" he asked, looking into her eyes and subtly trying to break into her mind.

She narrowed her eyes. "First of all, Professor Snape, it is common courtesy to await a verbal answer before utilizing legilimency to break into one's mind and memories, and only if you have good reason to suspect they are being dishonest."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "You are a skilled Occlumens." It was a statement, not a question.

"I'm actually a natural born Occlumens. No one has ever been able to penetrate my mind, though my father was a self taught Occlumens and Legilimens., and he tried, albeit unsuccessfully. He also taught me a bit of legilimency, but I admit I'm not great at it." She crossed her ankles and sat back in the chair, arms crossed defensively. Snape thoughtfully appraised her, but said nothing more.

"Now, if you'll allow me to answer your initial inquiry. As I assume you both know, since it happened in London during your war, and it was in the news, my father was attacked, tortured into insanity, and killed before my eyes, while we were visiting to work out the details of my impending apprenticeship. All because Lord Voldemort wanted my father to join his ranks, and he refused." She stated, her voice shaking slightly. McGonagall looked at her with sympathy, Snape with an unreadable expression.

"After I returned to America, my mum and I both lived in fear of being hunted down by death eaters, and staying at Ilvermorny offered us immense protection that we would not have had elsewhere. I was not in the best mental state to be teaching upon my return, but I learned to conceal my emotions and I did what I had to. Even though some of my first students were also my peers, I taught with the same high standards my father did, and they knew what I expected of them. They also knew I was not someone to cross. I've never had an issue controlling a class, and had no issues teaching the curriculum from first through seventh year, even before completing my mastery."

"Yes, that's what Professor Fontaine said. He further added that the entire teaching staff was inspired by your courage and ability, which was so uncommon in one so young." Minerva replied.

Eleanor blushed slightly. "I'll have to thank him. He and his wife, Alanna, were extremely kind to my mother and I. I think they would have let me teach there longer, had I shown interest, but after the following year, when Lord Voldemort was defeated, and my father's murderer was killed, I felt like it would be safe to come to England and begin my apprenticeship at last. My father had been so happy when I applied for it, and I wanted to complete my mastery to make him proud. So my mum and I moved back to Manchester, and I began my apprenticeship. While I taught at Ilvermorny, I developed the Snakewood antivenom, which I feel is my greatest accomplishment. During my apprenticeship I also developed the Migraine Mitigator, which to my knowledge has helped many people control their issues with intense head pain. During and after my apprenticeship I have done much research and have several published articles, and I'm currently researching the Dreamless Sleep potion, and attempting to figure out if there is a way to make it non-addictive. It is common knowledge that it can be habit forming, and that its effects wear off over time if you become reliant on it."

"Fascinating," Severus replied sincerely. "And why is it exactly that you want to return to teaching after all this time?"

"Though research and development is satisfying, I really felt the most fulfilled whilst teaching, sharing my knowledge and passion with others, and I am very much hoping to have an opportunity to do what I love once more."

Minerva looked at Severus, apparently more than satisfied with Eleanor's credentials. Severus turned to Eleanor, asking another question.

"From the time you completed your mastery up until recently, I haven't seen or heard many developments coming from you. Why is it that now, four years later, you have resurfaced? What have you been up to?"

Eleanor smiled sadly, "I went through a lot after my father's death, and bottled up a lot of my emotions for a long time. I was feeling pretty depressed, and my mum suggested I take up one of our shared passions… music. My mum is an extremely talented singer and pianist, but never got the chance to pursue it, because she came to Hogwarts, met my dad, got married, had me, and then moved to America. She taught me what she knew as I was growing up, but she is convinced I am far more gifted than her and urged me to apply to a muggle music college. I spent the four years after obtaining my potions mastery pursuing a degree in Piano and Vocal performance at the Royal Northern College of Music in Manchester." Severus's eyes widened in shock, whilst Minerva merely chuckled appreciatively.

"You are a woman of many talents, it seems." she said, winking at Eleanor.

"Why on earth would you go to school for music when you could have been looking for a teaching post, or utilizing your immeasurable talents to do research in your field?" Severus asked incredulously.

Eleanor tensed up and frowned at the dark arts professor. "Music is incredibly healing to the soul. You have no idea what I went through, it was as though I was dead inside. Life isn't worth living if your soul is all but gone. Music sets me free in a way that magic never has. After what happened to me- she stumbled on her words- erm, to my father, I now have trouble expressing my emotions the normal way. I have found that I can be incredibly expressive and emote through singing or playing piano. It has been incredibly therapeutic to me, and I thank Merlin every day that I made that decision." Severus narrowed his eyes, not missing her subtle slip up. Something terrible happened not just to her father, but to her as well.

Minerva cleared her throat. "Miss Oakensen, I apologise for Severus's insensitive questions, he sometimes crosses the line. Would you mind stepping out into the hallway? I'd just like to discuss a few points with Severus, and then we can let you know if you have obtained the position."

Eleanor's eyes widened. "I didn't realize I'd be getting an answer so quickly! Of course, I will be outside, take whatever time you need!" She smiled at Minerva, sent a perturbed look at Snape, and left the room, closing the door with a snap.

Snape rounded on Minerva. "How dare you accuse me of crossing the line? You wanted my help, and I found it strange that she all but disappeared from the Wizarding world for over four years. I wanted some answers."

"Severus, Eleanor seems like a wonderful young woman, and she certainly has the credentials for this job. You can really be an insensitive berk sometimes. It's clear from the dark circles under her eyes and the way she talks about her father that she has had a terrible time. Perhaps you should try feeling a bit of compassion rather than suspicion."

"I have no concerns about her ability, Minerva. Offer her the damn position, but be sure to fill her in on our unique situation. She may not be comfortable with it, and I don't want to deal with any drama or unpleasantries." He sat back down in his chair, crossing his arms and scowling at the witch.

Minerva rolled her eyes and strode over to the door, opening it and letting the younger witch back inside.

After Eleanor took her seat, Minerva sat behind her desk once more.

"Eleanor, we would be very much honored if you would accept our offer and join Hogwarts staff as our new Potions Mistress. However, we have a unique situation this year and I want to make sure you are comfortable with everything before you accept."

Eleanor looked intrigued. "Go on," she replied curiously.

Minerva continued. "As you are aware, Severus was Potions master here many years before he obtained the Defense against the Dark Arts Post. When he took over the position, he made it clear that he wanted to keep his quarters in the dungeons, which was ok with Horace Slughorn, who preferred the defense quarters, as they are on the third floor and are much more comfortable. It is also handy for Severus to be near the Slytherin common room, as he is their head of house. However, Severus utilizes the defense office, which is connected to the defense classroom. Your office would be in the dungeons, connected with the potions classrooms. The entrance to Severus's quarters is accessed through a portrait in your office, and the entrance to your quarters is accessed through a portrait in his office. Your private quarters can be warded and entered only by you, of course, but you and Severus will be crossing paths quite a bit, in order to access your respective living spaces, I imagine."

Eleanor shrugged her shoulders. "That won't be an issue with me, I prefer quarters above ground, and I don't mind having an open door policy for my office. As long as it is ok with Professor Snape, it's ok with me."

"As my office doesn't come with a door, I could care less. I don't feel like moving out of the space I've lived in for most of my life," Severus confirmed irritably.

Minerva nodded briskly. "There's more, I'm afraid. We have a first year coming to Hogwarts that has a very unique situation. He is a werewolf, and we are allowing him to come to school under very special and controlled circumstances. The last werewolf student we had nearly attacked Severus, and he is only agreeing to the lad coming here if he is in control of the situation. Severus has installed a cell in his quarters where he will be taking the lad to stay during his transformations. Severus went to school with the boys parents, and they wish to entrust the brewing of Wolfsbane to Severus alone. He will need to share your private brewing room with you once a month to discreetly brew the potion."

Eleanor raised her eyebrows. "I can certainly agree to sharing my brewing space, and I'm glad you let me know that I will be in close proximity to a werewolf once a month. May I say I think it is wonderful that you are giving this boy a chance at a quality education, where other schools perhaps would not. I can assure you that I am more than capable of brewing the Wolfsbane, but I do understand the parents wish for a family friend to be responsible for their son. If for any reason Professor Snape needs my assistance, I'd be happy to help in any way I can."

Minerva nodded, relaxing back in her chair. "I'm sure I don't need to add that we require your utmost discretion in this matter. No one but the rest of our staff will know about this boys situation, and we all need to do our best to help him keep it a secret." Eleanor nodded.

"So will you accept the position?" Minerva asked, eyeing the girl hopefully.

Eleanor's face broke into an excited grin. "I am honored to accept, Professor McGonagall!"

Minerva smiled warmly. "Then let me be the first to welcome you to our staff," she replied, shaking Eleanor's hand. "As you are a new staff member, you are welcome to come and get settled on August 19th. I'm going to ask Severus to meet you at the gate that day, and he will escort you to your quarters and show you to your office. You will have about two weeks to get your quarters, office, and potions classroom in order, as well as replenish the student storeroom. We deal with the apothecary in Hogsmeade, so it's a simple matter of putting an order in and picking it up once they have it filled. Madame Pomfrey will also have a list of potions she requires for the infirmary, and it is the potions master… or mistress's job to brew them and continually help her keep them in stock through the year."

"That sounds wonderful! I will be sure to have everything in order by the 19th, and I look forward to getting acquainted with everyone here!" Eleanor replied excitedly. "Is there anything else you need from me today, professors?"

"Not at this time. I know you are friends with Poppy, and she mentioned wanting to see you. Would you like me to escort you to the infirmary so she can say hello to you?" Minerva asked, rising from her chair.

"That would be lovely!" Eleanor replied, standing as well. Snape rose to his feet irritably.

"If you have no further need for me, I'd like to take my leave," he said, looking to Minerva.

She nodded. "Thank you for your insights, Severus, I'll be seeing you on the 19th."

Snape nodded to her then turned to Eleanor. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Professor Oakensen." With a swish of his cloak, he billowed out of the office and out of sight.

After a moment, Eleanor raised her eyebrows again. "I'd heard that he was quite a piece of work, and I'd say that is an accurate assessment."

Minerva laughed. "Severus appears gruff, but to be honest, he is mostly bark and no bite. You seemed to handle him well, I think the two of you will get on fine."

"I hope so, as it seems I'll be seeing rather a lot of him," she replied, a hint of nervousness in her voice.

Minerva patted her arm. "If he gives you trouble, you let me know. I've known him since he was a lad, I can put him in his place. Let's go see how Poppy is doing, I haven't seen her since the end of last term."

The witches exited the heads office and headed to their destination, unaware of the dark brooding wizard watching them from a hidden alcove.

Snape was intrigued by the young witch. He'd never met a natural born occlumens, though he had heard of them. It was a rare gift. He wasn't used to being shut out of someone's head, and it disturbed him. He definitely got the sense that there was more to this woman than appeared, and he was curious to find out more about her. He'd heard of her father's attack after it happened. He wasn't often included in the Dark Lord's agendas unless they involved Hogwarts. He was deeply disgusted and disappointed, and secretly pleased when the Dark Lord punished Mulciber. Even the Dark Lord was displeased that his witless cronie tortured such a brilliant mind into insanity. Apparently that was never part of the plan. It was truly a loss to the Wizarding world. Snape didn't know till today that the young witch had been there and was forced to watch. He wondered what else he didn't know about the situation, as clearly more happened than she let on. He swept away, heading back to his home at Spinner's End, plagued by unpleasant thoughts and suspicions.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After accepting her new position as Potions Mistress at Hogwarts, Eleanor had gone to see Poppy and the three Witches had ended up taking a late lunch at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. It had been splendid catching up with Poppy and she enjoyed getting to know her new headmistress a bit. After the lunch she went back up to the school and Poppy and Minerva showed her around the castle, giving her advice on how to not get lost and telling her a bit of the castle's history. She was so fascinated that Minerva lent her a copy of "Hogwarts, A History." When dinnertime approached, Eleanor bid the witches farewell and left the castle grounds, apparating back to her home in Manchester.

Her mum had been ecstatic to hear Eleanor got the job. The two shared a celebratory dinner and talked about everything that needed to be accomplished in the short time before she needed to appear at Hogwarts. Over the next two weeks Eleanor finished any brewing she had in progress, went shopping and acquired several nice dresses she could wear under her teachers robes, met up with several friends from music school she wouldn't be able to see for awhile, read "Hogwarts, a History" cover to cover, and spent time with her mum. The day before she left she packed up everything she needed, and was sitting in her kitchen sharing a cuppa with her mum when an unfamiliar black owl soared through the window, a note attached to his leg.

"Nora dear, it's addressed to you!" her mum announced, removing the letter from the owl's leg, giving him an owl treat, and stroking his beautiful feathers. Eleanor took the scroll and unfurled it. There was a brief message, written in an unfamiliar spidery hand.

Professor Oakensen,

The headmistress has asked me to meet you tomorrow around noon so that I may escort you to your office and give you a tour of the potions classroom and storeroom. You will want to make it a priority to assess the storeroom and make a list of any supplies needed so that the apothecary has adequate time to put together your order before term starts. I shall meet you at the apparition point outside the gates.

Sincerely, Severus Snape

Eleanor scribbled a reply and attached it to the black owl's proffered leg. He appraised her with such a haughty look she wasn't surprised who his master was. The owl took off into the afternoon sky and she watched as he disappeared from view.

"Who wrote you, dear?" her mum asked curiously.

"Professor Snape. He wanted to let me know what time to meet him tomorrow. He's showing me to my office and giving me a tour of the potions classrooms."

"Ah, the dark and mysterious man you've been telling me about the last couple weeks."

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "Mum… I don't know what you're suggesting. I just find him rather curious. Poppy says he is a very private man, which I can understand, as I'm the same way. But I can feel a bit of resentment coming from him, as though he thinks I meddled with his life. I didn't mean any harm sending Poppy that potion, and I didn't know who would benefit from it. I hope he isn't going to hold some sort of grudge against me."

"Nora darling. Try not to take offense. Men have a difficult time accepting certain things, and he may be uncomfortable with the fact that he owes you his life. Just be kind to him, and give him time to warm up to you! I'm sure the two of you will get along swimmingly!" Her mum's eyes sparkled mischievously. "He has had a rough time of things, just like you. Perhaps he can become a friend and confidante. It would comfort me to know you had someone at Hogwarts to turn to when you need it."

Eleanor's eyes widened. "Mum! I'll be fine. He doesn't seem like the type who will sit there and willingly listen to me whinge and pour my heart out to. And anyway, I'm not even capable of doing that anymore, except with you."

Her mum's eyes softened. "Nora, if you need anything, I'm just an owl away. Please don't feel like you are alone there. I love you so much, and I will miss you terribly. I expect you home for Christmas, and you'd better write me often!"

Eleanor hugged her mum tightly, and whispered, "Thank you for always being there for me. I love you too."

* * *

At twelve sharp the next day Eleanor appeared at the apparition point, clutching her carpet bag and her cat carrier. Talisker mewled irritably. He hated apparition.

She immediately noticed Snape, standing in the shade of a large Oak, his robes billowing in the breeze, trademark scowl present on his face. Christ, but he looked intimidating. She walked up to him, a tentative smile on her face.

"Is that all you have? " he sneered, eyeing her bag and carrier curiously.

"Yes, I'm rather good with undetectable extension charms. I can fit half a house in that bag." she replied, chuckling.

"Thank Merlin for small favors." He held out a hand. "I'll carry your bag, if you can handle the cat." She handed over the carpet bag. "Thank you, Professor Snape!"

"As we're colleagues now, you may call me Severus," he grunted, beginning to walk to the gates.

"Splendid, and you may of course call me Eleanor!" she replied warmly, following him.

He stopped at the gate, turning to look at the witch. "Now that you are a staff member, we have changed the wards to recognise your magic. I need to finish activating them, please place your hand on the gate."

Eleanor stepped forward and did as she was asked. He waved his wand and recited a spell she had never heard. The gates opened with a whoosh, and he waved her through. The gates clicked shut as they walked toward the castle.

"Anytime you need to leave or enter the castle grounds, you can simply place your hand on the gate, and it will allow you to enter or leave," Severus said, continuing up the path.

"Thank you," She replied, looking around the grounds. The rest of the journey was taken in silence. Snape wasn't known to be particularly verbose. Eleanor enjoyed the quiet, and was trying to focus on memorizing the path they were taking, so she wouldn't get lost when she had to go it alone.

They eventually reached her office, which was rather dark and gloomy, but otherwise suitable. There was a large hearth, a handsome desk, and a plethora of empty bookshelves, which was good because Eleanor had quite a large collection. There was also a large portrait of a table with several simmering cauldrons, which she assumed was the entrance to Severus's quarters.

"All of the staff's offices are connected by a floo network, so it's quite easy for you to floo up to my office to access your quarters." Severus said, watching her take in the room.

She sighed appreciatively. "That is much easier than walking up four flights after a long day dealing with adolescents attempting to blow up the classroom. Thank Merlin for that."

Severus chuckled. "Let's have a look at your private brewing room. It's attached to the potions classroom, but the door is easily warded against intruders. I am going to have to utilize part of your workspace in a few days, I need to start brewing the Wolfsbane for young Mr. Admunson."

Eleanor nodded as they walked through her classroom and then through another door. She looked around the space, noting a large work station over which hung a shelf. There was a closet, which Severus said was where he kept his private stores, and encouraged her to do the same. They exited the room and she glanced around her classroom. It needed some work.

Severus pointed to another door at the back of the class. "That is the student storeroom. You may want to focus your attention on that today. Horace Slughorn wasn't very organized, and he was incredibly lazy. I shudder to think of the state it is in."

Eleanor nodded. "Thank you for your help and advice, Severus. I don't want to keep you, I'm sure you have your own things to do."

"Indeed. I shall send a house elf to your office around six with some supper. We won't start dining in the great hall until the 25th, when the rest of the staff arrives. I'll instruct the elf to introduce himself, and when you are in need of sustenance, all you will need to do is summon the elf." She nodded.

"Good luck, Eleanor." Severus swept out of the classroom and out of sight.

Eleanor sighed. She walked back to her office and let Talisker out of his cage. He stretched and leapt up onto her desk, prancing about joyfully. She giggled. "I know you hate that carrier. Go explore the castle, I'm sure there are plenty of mice for you to hunt." He shot her an affectionate look, nuzzled her outstretched hand, then leapt to the floor and slunk out of sight. Talisker was an all black cat with beautiful sapphire eyes, and had been Eleanor's familiar since not long after her father passed. He was incredibly intelligent and liked to explore. She was happy to have him with her in a new environment.

She glanced about her office and found a bare stretch of wall. She immediately charmed a large window with a scene of a beautiful clearing in a forest with a pond, sunlight shimmering down. Her family's quarters at Ilvermorny had also been in the dungeons, and her mother charmed many windows to allow the illusion of sunlight and warmth. She opened up her carpet bag and accio'd a mini upright piano. She placed it on the floor under the window and cast an enlarging charm. She moved the window up a bit so it was directly over the piano. She rubbed her hand along the keys fondly. This had been her mother's piano, and it had traveled with Eleanor everywhere she had been. She could recall many happy memories sitting at that piano. She then used magic to summon her collection of potions books, scrolls, and folio's, and organized them on the shelves alphabetically. She set aside a few of her oft used tomes, as well as her and her father's collections of potions journals, to be brought into her private brewing room. She unpacked parchment, quills and ink, and several other personal effects she wanted in her office. A photo of her mother and father she prominently displayed on her mantle. She conjured a couple comfy chairs in front of her desk for visitors, and found her Ipod and speaker.

The professors at Ilvermorny were known to enjoy certain muggle hobbies, and her parents were no exception. They had a telly, DVD player, and CD player. With the invention of the Ipod, Eleanor's life changed drastically. She now had thousands of songs at her disposal with a click of a button. The Charms professor at Ilvermorny discovered a way to permanently charge muggle devices with magic, eliminating the need for electricity. Eleanor used a spell devised to surround muggle devices with a barrier to outside magic, so that the device would work successfully at Hogwarts. "Custodire ab magicae!" She recited, tapping her ipod, then speaker. She took those, as well as her journals, books, and a quill, ink, and parchment, and headed into her private brewing room. She arranged her books and journals on the shelf above the workstation, then summoned her carpet bag, realizing she had more to unload. She opened her private store cupboard, to find that Severus had claimed a shelf, easily recognizing most of the required items for Wolfsbane. His shelf was very organized, which she appreciated, as she was rather obsessed with keeping things orderly. She summoned her collection of potions ingredients, making sure they were organized and labeled appropriately. She then shut and warded the cupboard. She finished unloading her collection of cauldrons, stirring rods, knives, and any other effects she would need for brewing.

She then picked up her Ipod, parchment, and quill, and steeled herself to enter the student store room. Severus was correct, it was a disaster. She realized she would have to spend the rest of the afternoon in there and rolled up her sleeves, put on some rock and roll, and got to work.

At six o'clock, Eleanor entered her office once more. Talisker was back, laying on her piano bench sound asleep. There was a pop and a small house elf appeared, carrying a tray of sandwiches, crisps, pumpkin juice, and fruit, as well as a saucer of milk for her cat.

"Greetings Miss, my name is Hodby, pleased to meets you," he said squeakily, bowing to her.

"Good evening, Hodby. Thank you for the supper, I'm famished." Eleanor replied kindly.

The house elf beamed. "You are most welcome, miss. Anything you needs, please do not hesitate to call upon Hodby."

Eleanor nodded and waved as the elf popped out of sight. Talisker stretched and jumped to the floor. Eleanor set down the saucer of milk and he sat, lapping it up vigorously. She sat down at her desk and enjoyed her meal. When she finished, she vanished the tray back to the kitchens. She was exhausted, but had a list of the required ingredients she needed for the student stores. She planned on taking it to the apothecary in Hogsmeade in the morning. The store room was also clean and free of debris, and all the jars were clearly labeled and in alphabetical order. She glanced around her office, happy with the progress she had made there. She stood up and stretched, and went to sit at her piano. She needed a break, and was in the mood to play. She went through a few warm ups, then begun to play one of her favorite sonatas, relieved to feel a sense of calm and relaxation wash over her.

Snape crept downstairs into the dungeons, heading towards the new potions mistress's office. He had only had minimal interaction with her, and was surprised to find her quiet, well mannered, and tolerable. He could only say that about a handful of people he'd ever met. As he approached her office, he heard beautiful music. Her office door was open, and he crept nearer and peered inside. Eleanor's back was to him, and he saw that she was sitting at a piano. Her fingers elegantly caressed the keys, and he was enchanted by the beauty and sadness she projected through her music. She was talented, indeed. He stood in silence, listening until she played the last note.

"It's been quite some time since I've heard the Moonlight Sonata," he said softly.

Eleanor shrieked and jumped off her bench. Talisker hissed, he'd been curled up near her feet and was nearly trampled.

"I didn't mean to startle you," he said, voice smooth as silk.

Eleanor placed her hand over her heart, steadying herself.

"It's alright. I've always been crap at sensing the presence of others. I'm more surprised you recognized the music… I was under the impression after my interview you thought music was a waste of time."

"Quite the contrary. My father was a muggle, and though I hated most everything about him, I did enjoy listening to the muggle radio quite often as a child. It was often my escape from my rather unpleasant reality. My favorites are Beethoven and Mahler, but I also enjoy listening to Chopin's Nocturnes."

Eleanor smiled at him, still quite shocked. "Do you have a favorite Nocturne?" she asked curiously.

He paused, considering. "No. 7 in C-Sharp Minor," he replied.

"That's my favorite, too." She replied, concealing her surprise.

She sat at her bench again and began playing the piece from memory . Severus watched her for a bit, then walked to her mantle. He studied the photo of her mother and father. He had never seen Edward Oakensen, and noted that Eleanor had inherited her unique hair from him, and her hazel eyes from her mother. He moved to sit in a chair by her desk and closed his eyes, listening to her play.

When she finished, she turned to look for him, and found him reclining back in a chair, looking as though he was half asleep. He looked incredibly peaceful, some of the lines that stress and pain etched into his face faded away. She stood up again, and the piano bench squeaked. Snape snapped out of his reverie, standing up as well.

"Were you going to head up to your quarters soon?" Severus asked.

"Yes, right now in fact. I'm knackered. You were right about the student store room, it was a disaster. It took most of the afternoon for me to put it right." she replied, rolling her eyes.

Severus smirked. "I trust you know how to set your own wards. There aren't any on your quarters right now, but I just double checked the rooms to make sure everything was in order. There was a boggart hiding in your wardrobe, but I took care of it."

Eleanor picked up Talisker and her carpet bag. "Thank you Severus. I wish you goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow perhaps."

"Perhaps." He casually flicked his wand, and there was a roaring fire in the hearth. Eleanor grabbed a pinch of floo powder out of the pot on the mantle, threw it into the flames, and recited, "Defense office" before stepping into the flames and disappearing from view.

She appeared in Snape's office, and glanced around. There were books and dark magic detectors neatly organized on the shelves and tables in his office. She also noticed a large and rather ominous looking glass cabinet filled with skulls. She saw the office indeed had no door, but an archway that opened up into his classroom. On either side of the hearth were large windows, both shuttered. She noticed a large portrait of a confident looking wizard casting a patronus charm. She watched bemusedly as his tiger patronus cantered around in the frame.

She placed her hand on the frame and it opened to reveal an archway that led into a comfortable looking sitting room. She let Talisker run inside and set her own defensive wards, then stepped inside, shutting the portrait behind her. Her sitting room had a large window that had a beautiful view of the lake. There was a hearth and a large plush looking couch, with a coffee table in front of it. To the left there was a little kitchenette, to the right, was her bedroom. She walked inside to see a large four poster bed with forest green hangings. The sheets were cream, with a brown duvet. She summoned her coziest pajamas and her bathroom supplies out of her carpet bag, and entered the connecting bath. After admiring her large bathtub and shower, she went through her evening ablutions. She crawled into bed and put out the lights, willing sleep to come. After an hour she realized it was hopeless and lit up her wand. Normally she'd go for a walk or read, but she really needed to get some rest. She'd been awake the majority of of the previous night, excited to start her new job. She found a phial of dreamless sleep and took it, knowing she still had a lot to do the next day and wanting to make sure she was of sound mind. As sleep slowly took her, her last thought was that Severus Snape was full of surprises, and despite his prickly demeanor, she rather liked him.

* * *

So, Eleanor is getting settled into Hogwarts. Where will things go from here?

A reviewer asked how old Eleanor is, as well as how old Severus is at this time. This story is set eight years after the Battle of Hogwarts, making Snape 45 going on 46 at the start of this fic. Eleanor was aged 17 in her 7th year at Ilvermorny during HP Year 6 (Half Blood Prince), so she is currently 26. Her birthday is in May, FYI. So they would have about a 19 year age difference, similar to the Snape/Hermione pairing.

Listen along:

Ludwig Van Beethoven: Piano Sonata No. 14 in C Sharp Minor, Op. 27 No. 2 ("Moonlight") I. Adagio Sostenuto

Frederic Chopin: Nocturne No. 7 in C-Sharp Minor, Op. 27, No. 1

~What can I say, I love C-Sharp Minor...

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Eleanor woke the next morning and discovered that she had overslept. She quickly dressed and summoned Hodby, asking for coffee and oatmeal. After finishing a quick breakfast, she opened the portrait and entered the defense office. Severus was sitting at his desk, reading.

"Good morning, Eleanor. I would have thought with the amount of work you have left to do you would have emerged sooner. Professor McGonagall is looking for you." he said, not looking up from his book.

Eleanor flushed slightly. "Yes, I'm usually up with the sun, but I needed a solid rest, so I took a phial of dreamless sleep. I'll head to her office right away."

Snape looked up. "Do you often have trouble sleeping? I couldn't help but notice the ever present circles under your eyes."

She avoided his gaze. "Yes… I have nightmares most nights, and find it hard to catch more than a couple hours rest here and there."

"Ah, which is why you are experimenting with dreamless sleep."

"Yes. I'd like to make it better, so it could be effectively used on a nightly basis if the drinker required it."

"Have you gotten very far?" he asked, sneering slightly.

"Obviously not, or I wouldn't have dark circles underneath my eyes," she replied sarcastically, sneering back.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll be off to find McGonagall," she said, turning to leave.

"She's in her office," Snape offered, going back to his reading.

She turned in a huff, heading off into the defense classroom and out of sight.

Infuriating man! She thought. Last night he seemed to be warming up a bit, but he's right back to his usually prickly self this morning. She shook her head and stomped off to see the headmistress.

It turned out Minerva wanted to see how she was settling in, and told her to stop and see Poppy on her way to Hogsmeade, so that she knew what potions the matron required. Eleanor hoped to procure the ingredients necessary for those potions right away so that she could start working on the infirmary supply as soon as possible. Minerva also gave her a copy of the current potions syllabus for years 1-7, and let her know if she wanted to make any changes, she needed to submit them in writing by the end of the day, as the Ministry would need to approve the changes.

Eleanor had quickly exited her office and headed directly to Poppy, who gave her the list of required potions. She glanced over the list quickly. Pepperup, Dreamless sleep, Skele Gro, Blemish Blitzer, Blood Replenisher, Burn Healing Paste, Calming Draught, Contraceptive Concoction, Essence of Dittany, Menstrual-ease, and her own Migraine Mitigator. She bid Poppy a hasty farewell. Lord, Snape was right, she did have a lot to do. She all but ran to Hogsmeade, and introduced herself to the Apothecary owner. He promised to have all the ingredients she needed for the hospital wing potions ready by the following morning, and everything for the Student Storeroom ready by the morning of the 25th. She stopped at the tiny grocer in Hogsmeade and procured a few items for her kitchenette, so that she could feed herself rather than bothering Hodby whenever she fancied a snack. She then all but ran back up to her quarters, happy to find the defense office vacant. She wasn't particularly in the mood for snark.

She ate a quick lunch, then decided to take the syllabus out to the courtyard, so she could sit in the sun while reviewing it. She conjured a lounge chair and got to work. The Hogwarts potion syllabus was rather thorough, and she suspected that Snape had devised the majority of it. She had almost made it through fourth year when a deep voice from behind startled her.

"How are you finding the syllabus?"

Eleanor shrieked, jumping out of her seat.

Severus smirked. "I wouldn't suggest changing much, the Ministry officials are infuriatingly opposed to change, I spent a good many years getting it to where it is now."

"Damn it, Severus! Must you constantly sneak up on me?"

"Perhaps you could benefit from broadening your senses a bit, so that you aren't constantly caught unawares."

Eleanor began shaking uncontrollably. He had touched on an extremely sensitive point, and she couldn't control herself. "How dare you! I don't need you to tell me I'm rubbish at defense, Lord knows I learnt that the hard way. If could get a handle on my senses, I can assure you I would have done by now. Perhaps my father would even be here today, if I had that skill. Now, I really have a lot to do, and I need some peace and quiet. Good day."

She stormed off, missing the shocked expression on Snape's usually reserved face.

* * *

Eleanor spent the rest of the day hidden in her quarters, mainly to avoid running into Severus. She felt bad for snapping at him, but her lack of talent in defense had always been a sensitive subject for her. She could never be a spy, like he had for all those years. And she couldn't avoid the fact that she felt guilty about her father's murder. They had been caught by surprise, both immediately bound and gagged by that creep, Mulciber. She couldn't help feeling that if she had been better at defense, quicker on the uptake, more in tune with her senses, that perhaps she could have saved him. She sent the mostly unchanged potions syllabus to Minerva, then cried herself into an uneasy sleep.

Eleanor woke around 4 am, drenched in sweat and screaming. She forced down a calming draught, and held Talisker to her chest, slowly calming herself. She had accepted the fact that her nightmares would never go away, but she still struggled with the aftermath. Once she could breathe evenly, she got out of bed and took a shower. She went through her morning ablutions and got dressed, choosing comfortable muggle skinny jeans and a black sweater. It was August, but the dungeons were still chilly, and she was planning on spending her day there, brewing for the infirmary. She pulled on her favorite black boots, and headed into her kitchen, giving Talisker a saucer of cream and fixing herself a french press of coffee. She preferred her coffee black, and sat on her couch, relishing the deep, rich flavour. She made herself some toast, and halved a grapefruit. After finishing her breakfast, she decided to finish getting her living space in order, since the Apothecary didn't open until nine.

She unpacked all of her personal effects, and hung up all her photographs and artwork. She then unpacked a miniature baby grand piano and set it by the window. She cast an enlarging charm and it was back to its normal size. She had purchased her baby grand after graduating from music school. Unknown to the potions community, she had taken an alternate name and sold her patents for several magical beauty potions she had concocted. All of them focused on bringing out the user's natural attributes and enhancing their natural beauty. She had potions for hair, skin, anti perspirant, and body wash. They were wildly successful, and earned Eleanor quite a bit of galleons, enough to convert to muggle money and pay her way through school, and then some. She sat and played one of Chopin's waltzes, pleased to hear the instrument had maintained its integrity and didn't need to be tuned.

She checked the time and realized it was still a bit early, so she decided to head up to the owlery and write a letter to her mum. She let her know that she had settled in well, and would be spending the day brewing for the infirmary. She walked through the deserted castle until she found the owlery, and selected a handsome brown barn owl, attaching the letter to his leg and sending him off. She watched until he was just a speck in the distance, then headed off to Hogsmeade to pick up her supplies. She headed back to her private brewing space and got to work straight away.

* * *

Severus Snape was feeling remorseful that he had upset the new professor. Which was rather abnormal for him, as he usually didn't give a damn about anyones feelings. He had a nagging suspicion that she felt responsible for what happened to her father, and he hadn't intended on upsetting her. He spent the rest of the previous day sitting in his office, hoping she might emerge from her quarters, but to no avail. At one point he placed his hands on the portrait to her quarters, feeling her wards. They would be easy to break, if he so chose. He decided that wouldn't be a particularly good idea, since she seemed to want to be alone. After lunch the following day he decided to go looking for her, intending to apologize. He checked her office first, then headed into her classroom. He heard muggle music playing, and the door to her private brewing room was open, so he peeked his head inside. He found Eleanor clad in a form fitting sweater and rather attractive muggle pants, and watched for a moment as she sang along to the music while cutting shrivelfig into equal pieces, shaking her hips rather enticingly.

* * *

Pretty woman, walking down the street

Pretty woman, the kind I like to meet

Pretty woman

I don't believe you, you're not the truth

No one could look as good as you

Mercy

Pretty woman, won't you pardon me?

Pretty woman, I couldn't help but see

Pretty woman

That you look lovely as can be

Are you lonely just like me?

Rawr

Pretty woman, stop a while

Pretty woman, talk a while

Pretty woman, give your smile to me

Pretty woman, yeah, yeah, yeah

Pretty woman, look my way

Pretty woman, say you'll stay with me

'Cause I need you, I'll treat you right

Come with me baby, be mine tonight

Pretty woman, don't walk on by

Pretty woman, don't make me cry

Pretty woman, don't walk away, hey...

OK

If that's the way it must be, OK

I guess I'll go on home, it's late

There'll be tomorrow night, but wait—

What do I see?

Is she walking back to me?

Yeah, she's walking back to me

Oh, oh, pretty woman

* * *

Severus swallowed, not being able to help the fact that he found her arse incredibly attractive. He was a man, after all. His usually sallow cheeks tinged with pink, he cleared his throat loudly, trying not to startle her. She turned around, and when she saw who was there, smiled sheepishly and turned the music down a bit.

"Hello Severus," she said softly, embarrassment clear in her tone.

"Eleanor. How in the name of Merlin can you brew with that music playing? Isn't it distracting?" he asked, looking at the multiple cauldrons she had going, and wondering how she kept track of it all.

She laughed. "Honestly, Severus. I could probably brew some of these potions in my sleep. My father always used to play muggle rock and roll while we brewed together. I do it now because it reminds me of him. His favourites were Roy Orbison, Elvis Presley, and Bobby Darin." She carefully lowered the shrivelfig into one of the cauldrons, stirring the potion counterclockwise three times.

"Your father listened to muggle music too? I thought he was a pureblood," Snape asked.

"Yes, my mum introduced him to it. It's one of the reasons he fell in love with her," Eleanor answered, adding 4 drops of dittany to another cauldron. "Anyway, we always had music of some sort playing while we brewed. Rock and roll for the easier stuff, Debussy and Mozart for the really complex stuff, like Veritaserum and Wolfsbane. And what does it matter that he was pure blood? I thought only death eaters cared about blood status."

Snape cleared his throat uncomfortably. "You must know that I was a death eater at one time."

She looked at him, her hazel eyes piercing his obsidian ones. "Yes, but you were also a double agent and spy, and I don't believe you ever truly put much stock in the importance of blood status, as your best friend was muggleborn."

"You don't know anything about what I was or what I believe," he sneered defensively.

"Perhaps I don't. Did you know Voldemort was planning on coming after my father and I?" She asked, her voice shaking. She had wanted to know the answer to that question for some time.

Snape looked outraged. "Of course I didn't! He didn't share his plans with me unless they pertained to Hogwarts. I was disgusted when I found out what happened to your father, I've admired his work since I was 11. If I'd known, I would have done whatever I could to stop it."

She held his gaze for a moment, then looked to the floor, embarrassed. "I believe you. I'm sorry. I should never have assumed you knew."

Severus took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for upsetting you yesterday, that was not my intention."

She nodded, then turned back to the workbench, stirring another potion 6 times clockwise.

"That's all I really came down here for. To apologize. I have to update my syllabus and send it to the ministry."

She turned back to face him. "Thank you, and good luck with your syllabus."

He nodded, and left the office, cloak billowing behind him.

She sighed, decanting the completed pepperup potion. She knew it probably had taken a lot for him to apologise, and was touched that he made the effort. She finished the rest of the potions, then summoned Hodby and asked him to bring her dinner to her office. She ate, then re-read one of her father's potions journals, where he recorded his experiences brewing dreamless sleep. She checked her notes from Advanced Potion Making, and sat for several hours trying to figure out a way to modify the potion. She came up with a theory. Normally the brewer needed to harvest the moonflowers used in the potion under a full moon. She wondered if harvesting the moonflower under a different moonphase would change the effect of the potion, or render it useless. "Only one way to find out" she muttered to herself. She checked the lunar charts and realized tonight was a new moon. She gathered some supplies, then checked her father's journal again. He had mentioned that there was a patch of moonflowers growing in the forest near Hogwarts. She memorized the location, and threw on her cloak, heading out of the castle.

* * *

Snape lay on a large rock by the lake, looking at the stars. He sat there often, when he couldn't sleep. He too had nightmares, and constantly relived watching muggle tortures, rapes, and murders, as well as finding Lily's lifeless body. Being a Death Eater had taken a toll on him, and he didn't think he would ever escape his gruesome past. He had finally come to terms with his unrequited love, and felt at peace with the situation. Saving Lily's son and helping to finish the Dark Lord had eased his guilt, and brought him a sense of closure, and on the whole, he had moved on. Lily would always have a special place in his heart, but as his dearest friend, rather than his true love. He heard the creak of the castle door being shut, and sat up suddenly. He saw the tiny light from someone's wand, and noticed it was heading towards the forest. Shit. No one had warned Eleanor of the dangers of the forest, and he doubted McGonagall would be roaming about at this hour. No other staff was there at present. He started to run after her. He was about 100 feet from the forest when he saw the light from her wand disappear into the trees.

Eleanor held her wand aloft, peering into the forest. It looked a bit dark and creepy, mist floating about. She moved further inward, heading in what she hoped was the right direction. Suddenly she heard the beating of hooves.

A centaur leapt out in front of her, glaring down at her menacingly, a club in hand.

She stopped, looking at him in amazement. She'd never seen a centaur before.

"Human woman! We have warned your kind not to trespass in our forest! Now you will pay the price!"

Eleanor stepped back in alarm. "I'm sorry, I just moved to the school, I had no idea I wasn't welcome here!"

"Ignorance is no excuse. You must pay the price with your blood!" he shrieked, swinging his club. Suddenly Severus leapt in front of Eleanor, blocking her with his body. She cowered behind him, shaking uncontrollably.

Severus pointed his wand at the centaur, binding him in strong, thick ropes. The centaur howled with rage as he fell to the ground. Severus turned to Eleanor and shouted, "We have to get out of here!"

She nodded, turned, and ran. He followed her, wand at the ready. When they reached the school grounds, Eleanor stopped, turning to Severus. "Why didn't anyone tell me not to go into the forest? I could have been killed!"

Severus bent over, putting his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. "I didn't think you'd be traipsing off into the forest, we usually give a blanket warning to everyone at the start of term feast. what on earth were you doing?"

She huffed. "I wanted to try harvesting moonflowers during the new moon, rather than the full, and see if using them in dreamless sleep would change the effect of the potion. I read in my father's potions journal that there was a patch of them growing here in the forest. How was I to know I'd encounter an insane centaur? We regularly explored the forests around Ilvermorny, without getting hurt."

Severus rolled his eyes. "You have no idea what you could have encountered in there. The angry herd of centaurs is just the beginning, never mind the wolves, hippogryphs, or the large family of acromantula. Not to mention whatever else Hagrid has roaming around in there."

Eleanor's eyes widened fearfully. "I'm sorry. And thank you, you saved my life."

Snape stood up again, having caught his breath. "I already owe you my life, it's the least I could do. You should have just come to me, our Herbology professor has moonflowers growing in Greenhouse Three. I can take you there now so you can harvest some, if you like."

Her eyes lit up. "That would be wonderful!"

Snape jerked his head toward the greenhouses and started to walk, wand held aloft. She followed, staying close.

"So we're even now? A life for a life?" she asked as they walked.

"I suppose we are," he grunted in reply.

"Well that's a relief. Poppy said that you were rather hacked off about surviving that snake attack, and I imagine that you may have resented me for sending it to her. I want you to know that I had no idea who would benefit from it, and I wasn't trying to meddle with your life… or death. I just wanted to help."

They entered Greenhouse Three, and Snape shut the door behind them with a snap. "I did resent you for a time. But I came to realize you meant no harm, and any sane person would be grateful for it. The truth is I was prepared to die, and if I'd known I would live, I wouldn't have shared quite so many intimate details of my life with Potter. I'm most upset that my privacy had to be violated in order to clear my name."

She nodded, finding the moonflowers and beginning to harvest some. "I understand. I would probably feel the same way if I was in your position. Have you forgiven him? He too was just trying to help."

He sighed. "I suppose I have. He irritates me to no end, sending me bloody Christmas gifts, and inviting me to all sorts of events and parties, most of which I avoid. But saving his life countless times and winning the war brought me a sense of closure in many ways."

She eyed him warily. "Really? So you aren't in love with Lily anymore?"

He crossed his arms and glared at her. "That's really none of your business."

She sighed. "Of course not. Forgive me."

Severus relaxed a bit. "I'm not great at talking about this. I'll always love Lily. She was my dearest friend. However, my perspective has changed a bit. She never loved me the way I loved her, and I did unforgivable things to her and her family. Yet her son has forgiven me, which leads me to think she would as well. I think I've redeemed myself enough where I don't have the constant day to day gut wrenching guilt, but I will still never truly forgive myself for what happened to her."

She put the moonflowers and her tools in her satchel. "I understand, I think. I often berate myself for what happened to my father. I just lay there, bound and gagged, and had to watch it happen. If I'd been more skilled at defense, or wandless magic, I may have been able to save him!"

Severus shook his head. "You cannot blame yourself for what happened. Your father wouldn't want you to live with that sort of guilt hanging over your head. The only person to blame is Mulciber. If he hadn't been killed at the Battle of Hogwarts, I would have killed him myself."

"I can't help what I feel," she whispered softly.

He looked into her eyes, which reflected back immense pain and sorrow. He understood how she felt.

"I know," he replied evenly. "Shall we head back inside? It's getting late, and I'd like to get at least some sleep tonight."

"Yes, I got what I needed."

They headed back into the castle. Severus walked her back up to his office.

"Thank you for coming after me tonight. By the way, how did you know where I was going?"

He smirked. "I often cannot sleep. There is a large rock by the lake that I like to sit on. It's a good place to go if you need to think. I was sitting there when I heard the castle door open and shut. I had a hunch it was you, and followed."

She smiled. "Well, I'm very glad that you did. Goodnight, Severus."

He watched her pull open the portrait, and replied, "Goodnight, Eleanor."

She nodded and shut the portrait behind her. Severus flooed downstairs to her office and entered his quarters, and prepared to sleep. He lay awake for quite awhile, thinking about his past, and his conversation with the young potions mistress. He was surprised how easy she was to talk to, and wondered if he would eventually hear the details of her traumatic past. He realized he'd forgotten to warn her that the Admunsen family would be coming to Hogwarts in the morning, to go over the precautions set in place for the boy, Wesley. Ah well, she'd probably be in her office or brewing room, it would be easy enough to find her. He drifted off into an uneasy slumber, unable to forget the sadness in Eleanor's eyes.

* * *

Listen Along:

Chopin: Waltz No. 10 in B Minor, Op. 69 No. 2

Roy Orbison: Pretty Woman


End file.
